A Return to Isle Esme
by Mother Esme
Summary: After the conflict with the Volturi in Breaking Dawn, Carlisle has noticed that Esme has been acting differently. He decides to take her on a much needed vacation to Isle Esme.


A Return to Isle Esme

 **AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on this account and I plan for this to only be a one-shot (however if anybody really wants it to continue, I can). This fanfic will involve some major fluff so get ready ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do not take credit for her ideas!**

Carlisle's POV

It was a week after the conflict with the Volturi. Despite it being all over, my family was still in a state of distress. Half of them were relieved that nothing too terrible had happened to any of us, and the others still felt as if the Volturi members were watching their every move. I myself belonged to the first group. After all, I have spent years building this family, I was overjoyed that it was still held together.

Over time, all of the friends my family called upon to help us eventually moved on with their previous lives, slowly and one-by-one. The last one to leave our home was Alistair, which I was shocked of. Usually he's not very social and has a dislike for sticking around for too long. I'm likely to never see him for another century, I wish him well.

Our home was filled with either hours of silence or hours of conversation held in the living room. It was either spent with hearing Rosalie and Emmett fixing up another vehicle, with the sound of Esme'

s paintbrush as she starts another painting, or the sound of Edward composing another piece of music. But it could also be spent with hearing Renesmee's innocent laughter as the family tells her a joke, or the sound of Esme cooking breakfast as Jacob and his friends come for a visit.

Esme. I have been so worried about her, ever since the conflict ended. Of course she is still my loving mate as ever, but there's something different. Every time she looks at me, it was as if she would never see me again. I assume it was because Alice had told her of her vision, assuming things had took a turn for the worst.

I decided to take it upon myself to book her and I a little vacation away from the family. We would be returning back to Isle Esme, where we had spent our honeymoon almost 100 years ago.

Once I had gotten the proper tickets to get there, I decided to surprise my wife. I saw Esme sitting by the window, curled up next to the sofa with a sketchbook on her lap and a pencil in her hand. She looked down at the empty page in front of her. I sat beside her and placed the tickets on her sketchbook instead, earning a look of shock and happiness from her. Next thing I knew, the sketchbook and tickets were on the ground as she hugged me tightly, whispering a "thank you" into my ear.

Soon enough we started our journey to our island, and just as quickly we were there. I watched her as she stood up from the seat and took a step out of the boat, and into the hot sand. There was a slight breeze, causing her blue sundress to wave at me as she ran towards the house. I managed to catch up to her and take her into my arms, carrying her inside.

"I guess some things never change." I heard her laugh softly as she looked at me, giving me a soft kiss as I set her down on the hardwood flooring. My hands stayed at her side, caressing her waist as I gave her a smile. I could see that her eyes melted at the touch. It was as if we were still newlyweds.

We made our way to the master bedroom, happy to find that the housekeeper had changed it for a new bed after Bella and Edward's honeymoon here. We helped each other unpack our bags and sort them into closets and drawers.

Afterwards, we decided to spend the majority of our first day laying around the bedroom, just enjoying the quiet with each other. At the moment, I was laying on my back and Esme was cuddled up next to me, her head on my chest. I had my fingers tangled in her hair, playing the curly strands that fell on my chest as well.

"My love, I have something I want to discuss with you." I whispered softly as her head turned to look up at me, urging me to go on. "Ever since the Volturi event, you've been tense. I know that it's likely because of Alice's vision. I need you to know that I will always be here, always by your side. Nobody, not even the Volturi, will take me away from you."

I could hear a sigh of relief and a hug to the sides of my body come from her. "Oh, Carlisle.. It's as if you read my mind. I'm sorry if I caused you any sort of wor-" I ended her sentence before she could finish with a gentle yet passionate kiss, letting her know that it was alright. She returned the kiss eagerly, pushing me to lay on my back again and getting on top of me. "I'm thinking that maybe I should make it up to you, then." She winked at me playfully.

Well, she definitely did make it up to me.

Nightfall soon came. We lay in the same position after our love making, laughing softly as we recalled memories of our family. Suddenly, she looked up at me and said, "We've been here for hours and still haven't gone swimming." I felt her body leave my side and jump at the opportunity, putting on her swimsuit before running out to the water. I chucked softly. There was no need for a bathing suit, however I went on to follow her.

She wore a black one piece that showed off the curves of her figure, looking back at me as I admired her. Even after all these years, I still found her breathtaking. She still looked like an angel that I somehow was blessed to spend eternity with. The way her caramel locks framed her heart-shaped face definitely confirmed it.

We raced each other to the ocean and I managed to out run her, laughing as she pouted. "That's not fair, old man!" She splashed me with water and went underneath the waves, pulling me underneath with her.

We spent the rest of the evening looking at the beautiful scene beneath the land. We saw creatures of the water in their natural habitat, and saw how graceful their movements were. It was as if Esme almost belonged there. She had always been fascinated with water creatures.

The rest of the days on our Isle followed a similar format. We enjoyed each other very much but unfortunately, we had to come back to reality. When we returned, it was if everyone had calmed down just like my wife had. Things returned to normal, but now with a lovely new addition to the family.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I know that this story likely needs some work, however it was my first one and I hope to improve. I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to write it out, it was kind of a mess but I tried :)**

 **If you want to see more or want to let me know of tips for improvement, feel free to review or message me!**


End file.
